mythical_creatures_of_all_mythsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenixes
The Phoenix The Phoenix, or Bird Of Flames as they are called, lived within myths throughout the ages as majestic creatures known for their ability to be reborn from the ashes, and for the healing powers in their tears. Though many have said that they are creatures of destruction, they are kindhearted creatures. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are along with those who have contributed to the reinforcement and transmission of the phoenix motif throughout many tales. It is said that phoenixes can live for up to 500 years before re-birthing takes place and, when angered, become a mass of burning flames and manipulate fire at its own free-will. But while they are known as birds composed of fire, they also have a colder side to them. The Ice Phoenix lives in solitude and the coldest climates. Despite sharing similar names, The Phoenix associated with fire has been the most famous depiction of the bird while The Ice Phoenix has been forgotten by many. Ice Phoenixes Once a phoenix dies and is consumed by the freezing winds of the winter, a new creature is birthed from the cold ashes known as the strange Ice Phoenix. They can transform into a gust of icy wind and turn anything strolling into their path into a frozen sculpture while they sleep commonly on blankets of snow up in high mountains far away from humanity. It is believed attempts at breeding both the opposite elements will end in catastrophe as the two opposing birds do not wish to remain together for long periods of time. Not much is truly known about this breed of phoenix yet, it is known that the appearance of the believed Ice Phoenix consists of either a timid blue or a pure white while it can, when angered, become a mass of burning blue light and manipulate ice at its own free-will. Appearance The Phoenix is sometimes depicted in ancient and medieval literature/arts as containing a halo (which emphasizes the bird's connection with the Sun) while the oldest images of the creature illustrate the bird with seven rays (similar to the Greek personification of the Sun, Helios). The most common appearance (created by Herodotus) people in both the modern and ancient times kept for phoenixes is the natural element of fire, giving The Phoenix a more vibrant color of red to most other species of birds along with a few streaks of yellow for the flames of its ever burning body. However, some interpretations argue that the bird does not have a true color scheme, the color was similar to the peacock-like appearance, phoenixes having striking yellow eyes instead and the legs of The Phoenix. Arguments Tacitus - Argued that the color of the bird is the overall color of all the other existing birds. Herodotus - Argued (and seemingly won) that the bird was red and yellow. Ezekiel the Dramatist - Argued that the bird had red legs but yellow eyes instead. Lactantius '- Argued that the bird had ''blue eyes like sapphires, the legs were coated with golden scales, with rose-colored talons. 'Herodotus, Pliny The Elder, Solinus, and Philostratus '- Argued that The Phoenix as similar in size to an eagle. '''Lactantius and Ezekiel the Dramatist - Argued that The Phoenix was larger (with Lactantius declaring that it was even larger than an ostrich). Symbolism The Phoenix stands for renewal, rebirth, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man and many aspects of the Christian life. Origin One potential (but also skeptical) source to relate to the origin of The Phoenix would be made by Herodotus, in Ancient Egypt, writing in the 5th century (BC): Egyptians have also another sacred bird called the phoenix which I myself have never seen, except in pictures. Indeed it is a great rarity, even in Egypt, only coming there (according to the accounts of the people of Heliopolis) once in five hundred years, when the old phoenix dies. Its size and appearance, if it is like the pictures, are as follow:– The plumage is partly red, partly golden, while the general make and size are almost exactly that of the eagle. They tell a story of what this bird does, which does not seem to me to be credible: that he comes all the way from Arabia, and brings the parent bird, all plastered over with myrrh, to the temple of the Sun, and there buries the body. In order to bring him, they say, he first forms a ball of myrrh as big as he finds that he can carry; then he hollows out the ball and puts his parent inside, after which he covers over the opening with fresh myrrh, and the ball is then of exactly the same weight as at first; so he brings it to Egypt, plastered over as I have said, and deposits it in the temple of the Sun. Such is the story they tell of the doings of this bird.